


first monday

by yasgorl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wants to get dicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first monday

“You doing anything Labor Day weekend?” Bucky asks. He turns away from the TV in the living room and towards the kitchen where Steve’s fixing breakfast. If he wasn’t watching Steve so razor sharp he probably would miss the way Steve tenses up, his movements going all careful. He slices slowly through the rest of the onion on the chopping board.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Steve says. “You got something in mind?”

“Mm, I don’t know,” Bucky says slowly. He rounds the side of the kitchen counter and steps up to Steve’s side. Steve bites at his lower lip and keeps his eyes nailed to the sizzling pan in front of him like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. “Thought I might celebrate.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve asks, deliberately casual. “Thought you quit the docks a while ago.”

“Yep. So you wanna take a guess at what it is?”

“Buck.”

“Steve,” Bucky parodies gently. He turns Steve towards him and leans in to kiss at his mouth. “When were you gonna mention it?”

Steve visibly swallows, eyes wide and hopeful.

“First time I kissed you. It was on Labor Day. Sweeter lips than all the girls in all the dance halls this side of the Eastern seaboard.”

“You’re a regular poet,” Steve says, ducking away and turning back to stir at the egg and vegetable scramble. Bucky shrugs a shoulder and smirks over his coffee mug. He loves every time he can catch Steve off guard with a random memory. Steve can’t help but show the tumult of emotion that slips through the carefully blank mask he tries to impose. He’s got some weird internal rules about prompting Bucky to remember shit, like if he causes it himself it’s cheating somehow, as if he’s stealing something away from the natural process. Bucky watches as Steve smiles, then bites at his lip to keep it from showing, then goes soft and contemplative again.

“What made you remember?” Steve asks.

“Heard something in that commercial. Labor Day sale for school supplies and it was just…you know, there.” Bucky taps at the side of his head with a finger and Steve nods, then cranks up the heat and stirs at the scramble with his wooden spoon until they’re thoroughly finished.

Bucky turns off the TV in the living room as Steve sets the table. They get their fair share of lazy mornings thanks to Steve’s odd hours and Bucky’s complete lack of hours but Sunday’s are still something special.

Bucky grabs at Steve as he’s about to sit and brings him in close, nuzzling at his neck.

“So how are we celebrating?” Bucky asks. He frames Steve’s hips with both hands and lets them sway together. Steve smiles and pushes gently at Bucky’s chest. “ Cause I’ve got one really big idea.”

Bucky reaches down between them and palms at Steve’s dick over his soft sleep pants. He’s been crazy for it ever since he first saw every naked inch of Steve and realized that the serum had made Steve big everywhere. Big and proportional. Steve had just pinked all over at Bucky's stunned gaze and dodged his advances. He wanted to take things slow, he’d said, like Bucky was something fragile, like Steve was gonna break him with his dick or something. It was downright insulting.

“Breakfast first. We can talk activities later.”

Bucky groans. He puts his open mouth to Steve’s neck and sucks gently, then he blows a gentle stream of air over the spot so Steve shivers.

“There’s only one activity I’m gunning for,” Bucky mumbles against Steve’s skin. Steve’s breath catches and his fingers dig reflexively into Bucky’s chest. Then he stiffens and pushes Bucky gently away.

“Later, I promise.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. They’ve been going at it so slow Bucky’s starting to feel like he’s got a daddy with a shotgun who also happens to be a preacher standing over his shoulder somewhere with his eyes on Steve.

“Get some food in you and we’ll talk,” Steve says.

“Really wish you’d be putting something else in me,” Bucky grumps, but he digs into his plate. He doesn’t do much to hide his moan of appreciation. Steve smiles happily and knocks Bucky’s foot under the table with his own.

*

Natasha calls Steve around noon and Steve leaves for a few hours before returning serious and grim faced. Bucky doesn’t know what the chain of command is like these days but he knows once Steve tells him Tony’s involved that Steve will probably be leaving tonight. They go out for a movie instead. Steve keeps the popcorn bucket between them and Bucky tries every opportunity to kiss up on him, half in his own seat and half out.

“Come on Steve give me a little something,” Bucky whispers. They’re in the last row and the theater’s mostly empty but it doesn’t stop a loud shush from a few rows down to the left. “I think that guy wants us to leave.”

“Bucky, I’m serious, we paid for these.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Bucky says. He’s got his right arm around Steve’s shoulders and he puts his left to Steve’s thigh, squeezing lightly. “I’ll pay you back. With my mouth.”

“Jesus.” Steve jolts a little in his chair and Bucky could swear he’s flushing already. He puts his mouth right up to Steve’s ear.

“Have you thought about it?” Bucky murmurs.

Steve squirms in his seat instead of answering.

“Letting me get my mouth on you,” Bucky continues. “I’ve seen the big guy and it ain’t Bruce. I’ve thought about it a lot. How you’d stretch my mouth open, how it’d hit the back of my throat and there’d still be so much more of you. I’d wrap my hand around the rest and let you come down my throat.”

“Bucky. Christ.”

“I would.”

Another loud shush and Bucky goes silent. He squeezes Steve’s thigh again and slides his palm up to Steve’s crotch. Steve’s hand leaps out and grabs at Bucky’s wrist tight.

“Alright, we’re leaving,” Steve says.

They take the side exit that empties into an alleyway between the theater and a costume shop. The space is just wide enough that a car might slip through. They’re two steps away from the door swinging slowly closed before Bucky takes Steve’s hand and pulls him up tight. He cups his hands around Steve’s neck and jaw and kisses him deep, walking Steve backwards until his back hits the rough brick exterior of the theater wall.

“Would get down on my knees for you here,” Bucky says breathlessly between one kiss to the next. Steve groans against Bucky’s mouth. He grabs Bucky closer so their hips meet and Bucky can rub against him. Steve’s already so fucking hard and big. Bucky moans openly and rubs his own hardening dick against Steve’s.

“Fuck. Let me suck you. Please. Come on, baby,” Bucky says. He grabs at Steve’s belt but Steve’s faster. He catches Bucky’s hand.

“We’ve talked about this. You’re fucking killing me, Buck.”

“You! I’m the one dying here I swear. I’m like a goddamn cat in heat and you keep dangling the carrot.”

Steve snorts.

“Think you got your metaphors mixed up.”

“Whatever. I want you. I’m ready. What else do you need?”

Steve’s head falls back. He lets out a forceful sigh.

“I just want you to be ready. I feel like this is about the mission. You always get so revved up—“

“It’s been like this for weeks,” Bucky says. He pulls off and runs a hand through his long hair. Steve looks ruefully on. “It’s not about the mission, okay. You’re a big damn hero. I trust you to come back in one piece.”

“Okay. Alright,” Steve says. He reaches for Bucky with an apologetic smile. Bucky glares at him for all of a second before letting Steve pull him forward.

“You gonna trust me back now?” Bucky asks.

Steve rolls his eyes.

“I always have. You know that.”

“Okay, well start showing it. Are you going to trust me?”

“Yes.”

“When I say I just wanna get dicked. _Ohhh_ , that was the rest of the sentence! You can’t take it back now.”

“Barnes, I swear.”

“Can’t take it back. You said yes, you said yes.”

Steve growls and grabs at Bucky, shutting him up with a kiss. It takes a while since Bucky’s still shaking with laughter against Steve’s lips and it isn’t until Bucky’s hand starts creeping down its familiar path before Steve shuts it down and pulls away.

“We’ll talk about it when I get back, I promise,” Steve says.

*

In the morning the apartment is quiet and empty. Bucky mulls over his options in bed when he wakes before slipping out and rummaging through the pile of notebooks and loose leafed paper at Steve’s desk. They’re mostly tablet people thanks to Tony so it takes a while to get Steve’s laptop booted. Bucky sets it on the kitchen counter and starts a pot of coffee. He browses for a while before entering the payment information JARVIS provides him for Purchases Sir Wants to Know Nothing About and selects the fastest shipping available.

*

Steve’s back by Thursday. Bucky has a couple of hours between the time Steve texts him to let him know he’ll be home to when Steve arrives at the door, so he uses it wisely. By the time Steve’s key turns in the lock Bucky’s been at it for an hour; shed his clothes and opened himself up with slick fingers one at time until he could take the dildo he’d ordered while Steve was gone. It’s a long, thick, flesh colored piece of silicone that feels so good going in Bucky thinks he’ll come on the spot. It’s just the sound of him panting and working the slick dildo inside until his dick’s swollen and leaking and his hole meets the flat base that tells him it's bottomed out.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice emerges from the living room. Bucky can hear him setting down his duffel by the door and the soft thumps of his boots hitting the floor as Steve pulls them off.

Bucky lets out a slow breath and stills the hand between his legs. He rocks the base of the dildo lightly with the tips of two fingers. A bolt of pleasure shoots to his dick. He lets out a slow, pent breath to steady himself and clears his throat.

“In here!” Bucky calls out, just breathless enough that Steve’s there within seconds, bare feet soundless against thick carpeting. He freezes at the threshold of the open door.

“Hey, buddy,” Bucky says, stretching his arms up so his chest pushes off the mattress. He makes a soft sound at the feeling after being cramped up so long. Steve’s eyes take him in rapidly, one long sweep that processes Bucky’s wide spread legs, his dick hard and curving up on his belly, the soft sheen of sweat at his chest.

“How’d it go?” Bucky asks, nonchalant.

“Bucky,” Steve says, then pauses with his mouth open like he doesn’t know what the hell to say next. He takes a half step into the room and halts again. Bucky smiles and releases the stretch. He leaves his left arm behind his head and trails his flesh hand down his chest to his dick.

“Got the party started as soon as I saw your text,” Bucky says softly. He gives his swollen cock a stroke from root to tip, squeezing out a blurt of pre-come that dribbles over his knuckles. His stomach dips at the feeling and he whines out softly, biting his bottom lip to steady himself. “Look like something you wanna join?”

“Bucky, I—”

“Come here. You can lecture me later.”

Steve laughs softly, giving his head a shake.

“Not the sequence of events I’d planned.”

“Yeah, yeah. You woulda talked us both to death, first.”

“Feel like I’m dying right now,” Steve says. He walks over slowly until his knees hit the mattress.

“Then I better not show you this next part,” Bucky says with a smirk. Steve’s eyes are still nailed to Bucky’s dick. Bucky reaches slowly down between his legs and watches as Steve’s eyes go comically wide in realization.

“Bucky. Is that—“ Steve’s hand goes reverently to Bucky’s naked thigh. Bucky uncurls his leg to push at Steve’s chest with his foot, keeping him from touching further.

“Mmhm,” Bucky says. “Wanted to show you I was ready. Thought I’d give a visual demonstration.” He gives the dildo base an experimental wiggle that has his dick jumping and a quiet, needy moan slipping past his parted lips.

“Fucking Christ,” Steve says. He tries to reach for Bucky again but Bucky nudges him back with a foot to Steve’s shoulder.

“Let me kiss you at least,” Steve says. He curls his hand around Bucky’s ankle.

“Alright, come here,” Bucky says. He pulls his leg back up and plants his foot down on the mattress. Steve steps into the open spread of Bucky’s legs. He slides both hands down Bucky’s thighs then reaches down and carefully overlays one hand over Bucky’s where it's pressed at his stuffed hole.

“Jesus Christ” Steve says forcefully, his chin dips, eyelashes fluttering shut like he can’t believe what he’s feeling. His fingers nudge the edges of the base where it’s pressed up against Bucky’s hole and Bucky’s veneer of calm wavers just a little, a high sound escaping from his throat.

“That feel good, baby?” Steve whispers. A flush creeps up his throat and he’s breathing hard, fingers exploring where Bucky’s so full.

“Uh-huh. Really good,” Bucky says. “Get closer.”

Then Bucky can’t fake patience anymore. He reaches for Steve and pulls him down into a kiss, the sight and smell of him solid and whole and safe too good to resist. Steve plants both hands on either side of Bucky and ruts slowly against him. His weight overwhelms Bucky’s senses, the massive, delicious press of him, the unfamiliar smell of the outside mixed with Steve’s sweat and exertion. Bucky grabs at Steve’s ass with both hands to press him even closer and curls his legs up in the air, his hole squeezing tight around the dildo as Steve rocks against his hard dick.

“Bucky, I’m sorry,” Steve says, gasping as he pulls away. Bucky keens at the loss and pulls at Steve ineffectually. “Tell me what you want. Can I touch you?”

“Sorta the whole point, you big dummy,” Bucky says, then groans out a laugh as Steve thrusts against him in retribution.

“Right here,” Bucky says breathlessly, reaching for the dildo and pressing his fingers against the base. Steve’s eyes go dark. He pulls away and takes a step slightly to the side so Bucky’s folded leg is flat against his chest. Then he pushes Bucky’s hand away with his right hand. Bucky lets go happily, fitting his metal hand under his left knee to keep it curled in the air.

“You like it this big, Buck?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow. He grips the base and slides the dildo slowly out, making Bucky squirm and gasp.

“Yeah,” Bucky says, voice going thin. His ass doesn’t want to let it go anymore than he does, clenching tight as Steve pulls the dildo out, wanting more of that stretch and pressure. “What have I been telling you?”

“Fuckin hell,” Steve mutters. His eyes are glued to the sight of the thick dildo sliding out of Bucky and it must make quite a sight, the way it’s stretching him wide, the greedy pull of his hole on it as it slips out. A dirty hot thrill pulls tight at Bucky’s groin just watching Steve watch him, with just enough shame to make him feel nasty and wild.  

Bucky clenches down on the slow pull and groans, then reaches for Steve’s hand to urge him on.

“Nope. Hands back where I can see ‘em,” Steve says. Bucky lets out a frustrated sound.

“Come on. Take it out and put your dick in me.”

“First you gotta show me you can finish taking this,” Steve says. He plants a kiss on Bucky’s knee. “Think you can do that?”

“Hell yes.”

Bucky looks down and watches as Steve pulls the rest of the dildo out of him, biting at his lip as he’s left empty.

“Jesus Christ, Barnes,” Steve says. He presses with the flat of his thumb against the puffy, wet entrance to Bucky’s hole. Bucky keens at the feeling, head knocking back on the mattress as his hips seize. He could come just like this, just from Steve rubbing at his sensitive hole. He forces his head back up and catches Steve eyeing the full, thick length of the dildo.

“I took it, didn’t I?” Bucky pants, triumphant. “Now get it back in me.”

Steve pushes the dildo back in with a slow, implacable pressure that has Bucky’s hard, leaking dick jumping and his heavy balls going tight. Bucky exhales slow and loud through his nose. He brings his right hand down so he’s holding both knees up to chest, opening himself wide, eyes slipping shut and rocking with his whole body as he’s penetrated.

“Come on, baby,” Steve mutters. He adjusts the position of the dildo so its pressing just right and steadies Bucky with a hand to Bucky’s chest. He pulls it back out and pushes in at that new angle hard and fast. Bucky whines and comes, curling forward as his dick spurts over his stomach and chest. He’s quivering and breathing hard as Steve unzips his trousers and pulls himself out. So hard and big, perfect fucking dick Bucky wants to frame and stick on a wall somewhere.

“Fuck. Yes. Come on,” Bucky says. His ass squeezes around the dildo in anticipation, ache still sharp and needy inside him, wanting more. Bucky pulls the dildo out with a hiss and uses both hands to spread himself, exposing his empty hole.

“Don’t know what you look like, Barnes,” Steve growls. He slicks his dick up with the lube.

“Like someone who wants to get fucked?”

“Like the death of me,” Steve says. He lines his dick up to Bucky’s hole and pushes in slowly, holding the base with his hand.

“Uhh,” Bucky sighs, tossing his head back.

“Christ,” Steve breathes out. He’s straining not to push too fast, sweat beading at his temples. Bucky’s wet and prepped enough that the stretch is pure pleasure, overwhelmingly good. He breathes out as Steve thrusts steadily in, filling him up so good Bucky feels like he won’t have any room left to take another breath.

“Fuuck. Just like that. Just like—it’s so good, Steve,” Bucky says, voice gone high and weak.

“Yeah, I got you,” Steve says, gently. He bottoms out so his hips are flush against Bucky’s ass and Bucky wonders wildly how he can seem so calm when Bucky feels like he’s going to convulse and black out from pleasure.

Bucky lets himself go and clutches at Steve’s sides. He takes small, gasping breaths, so deliciously full he can almost taste Steve in the back of his throat. He can feel Steve, thick and hot and slick deep inside him, pressing up so good and deep in his belly. Bucky’s flagging dick perks up again as Steve picks up the pace. Steve’s so thick that every thrust nails Bucky’s prostate without even trying, an unbelievable, intense pressure that builds from low in his gut and radiates outward. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and lets his second climax overtake him, shaking through his body in pulses. Steve keeps the pressure steady, just grinds up in that angle and Bucky keeps shuddering and coming, clenching down hard on Steve’s dick over and over again.

“Holy shit. Bucky,” Steve says. He’s red faced and breathing hard as he tries to keep still so Bucky can wind down even as Bucky’s softly sobbing out with every shuddering breath. His ass keeps clutching tight around Steve and it’s like some crazy feedback loop, every squeeze creating enough pressure to prolong the orgasm wracking through him. There’s a long black moment where he isn’t feeling anything but unbelievable pleasure, where he can’t even speak or think or do anything but ride it out.

When he’s done Bucky lies still for a long moment, the two of them breathing hard, then he rocks his hips back up and urges Steve on.

“Come on, Stevie. Come in me. Wet me up.”

Steve groans lowly. He lowers his forehead to Bucky’s shoulder and ruts into him until he pushes in with a final thrust and spills inside Bucky.

Bucky squirms around at the feeling, sloppy and wet and still so full.

“Yeah, I told you,” Bucky says as Steve catches his breath. He reaches for Steve and pulls him down for an open mouthed kiss.  He hums low in his throat. “Mm. Took me all dressed and everything.”

Bucky runs his hands up Steve’s arms to his still clothed chest appreciatively. They must make quite the picture, Steve with his clothes on and Bucky a naked, wet mess.

“Did you give me enough time to get undressed?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, like, the past five weeks.”

Bucky sighs happily and lets Steve go, groaning as Steve pulls out of him.

“Serves me right,” Steve says.

“Mmhm. And don’t you forget it.”

*


End file.
